


Barns and Purple Suits

by denna5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Fluff of a sort, for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: When at Clint's farm, Steve finds out about something he wasn't expecting. Au of age of Ultron.





	Barns and Purple Suits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutthroatfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatfics/gifts).



> So this was prompted to me, Fury hanging out in Clint's barn cause they are married and this is what I came up with. A little silly but hopefully enjoyable still.

The last couple of days have been a damn mess and Steve is still not quite sure how he and the others have ended up here on this farm that is apparently Clint’s in the middle of no where. It is supposed to be safe and Natasha at least seemed  to come out of her stupor as they reached the front door, had arched a brow at Clint.

“Sure we should be here?”

Clint had given a shrug and then a nod.

“Safest place right now, not sure if I’ll have to say anything or not, but might be good if I do eventually.”

It was sort of cryptic and Steve is still wondering just what Clint meant but he hasn’t really gotten any answers yet. There had been a dog who had greeted them but no one else  seemed to be here and Steve is with Tony now, going to the barn to get some wood that is supposed to be there, Clint pointing out where it was, saying he would be there soon.   Tony is rambling a bit but Steve is only paying half attention, wondering why this place is a secret, what else Clint could be hiding.

“I never pegged Clint for a farmer though I’m still not sure if this counts as a farm. I haven’t seen any chickens and I don’t think you can have a farm without chicken.  It is probably a rule or something.”

Steve isn’t sure where Tony got his ideas about farms but he doesn’t’ really say anything, just opens up the barn door when they get there. It is pretty good size, even has some walls inside and it doesn’t take long to find the wood. They go over to it but before they grab any of it, Steve pauses as he hears something coming from somewhere inside the barn. He looks over at Tony who gives him a nod and they move towards the back of the barn, to the space under the loft and behind the wall.  It doesn’t take them long to enter it and to see Fury there, in jeans and plaid working on something that looks like a chair. It is not exactly what Steve expected to find but he looks to him and gives a little nod.

“Fury. “

This is all Steve has to say but Tony has a bit more to say.

“Thought you were still playing dead. What are you doing hanging out in a barn?”

Fury just looks at both of them now, not quite a glare but answers the question.

“It is my barn, I’ll hang out in it whenever I want to.”

There are a few moments of quiet now, none of them really saying anything till another voice speaks.

“Hey, it is our barn remember, has both of our names on the contract even if they aren’t our real names.”

It is Clint, he has walked into the space now, Natasha right beside him and Fury just gives a little shrug now.

“Alright, I’ll hang out in our barn whenever I want to. Guessing you weren’t expecting me here?’

He asks but Steve doesn’t get to answer before Clint does.

“Didn’t tell them you would be here, wasn’t sure you were around. Thought you  might be since Lucky was in the house, when did you  get him from the Hendersons?”

It is a casual question, like this is something they talk about often and Nick answers Clint’s question, moves away from the chair now.

“Three days ago, they want to meet up sometime soon, do dinner when we’re free, want to show some pictures from their vacation in the Alps. Told them I would let them know.”

“Sounds good, we’ll take care of this Ultron thing and  I’ll make pie to take, Margo loves  the Dutch apple one a lot.”

Fury is close to Clint now, almost touching, and there is something going on, Steve is sure of it but he isn’t quite sure what.

“So you guys just share a chicken less farm together and make pie for your neighbors when you aren’t saving the world? That’s your big secret, Barton, that you’re roommates with your former boss?”

There is a sound of  a giggle and Steve realizes that it is Natasha who shakes her head just a bit.

“I guess that would be one way to put it. “

Steve needs to put the pieces together and so he asks a simple question, hopes the answer will clear up a few things.

“Why did you both sign the contract to this place?”

“Owning a house together is something couples do, just seemed like the next step . Had it for quite a while now, almost  nine years so I guess it has worked out.”

Steve hears the words, knows what they mean but it is still a lot to take in and he isn’t the only one who has noticed the word couple as Tony stands openmouthed for a moment before gasping out some words.

“Wait a minute, you said couple, are you saying you two are dating or something?”

Fury wraps an arm around Clint’s waist and then leans in and places a kiss on Clint’s nose, a gesture that makes Clint blush and Steve just sort of stares for a moment before looking down and then back at them as Fury speaks.

“Not dating, haven’t been just dating since before this place.  Been married about twelve years soon.”

“Hey, it is elven years, first ceremony doesn’t count cause we didn’t kiss or sign anything.”

Clint says this with a tone like it is an old argument and Steve’s head sort of hurts trying to figure out what is going on so he just sort of stands there , absorbs this new information. It  does make a few things make a little more sense in hindsight, Fury’s worry when Clint was taken, that one time Fury was wearing a purple shirt that looked like one of Clint’s at a debriefing, when Fury brought coffee to Clint in med bay that one time.  There is still a bit of arguing and Steve just puts in his two cents now, decides that he should just accept what is going on, there are stranger things in the world.

“So married eleven years, he’s right, doesn’t count if you didn’t get the kiss.”

Steve says this to Fury, who glares at him just a bit while Clint grins.

“See, everyone agrees with me.”

Fury turns his glare to Clint now.

“Don’t know why Rogers is agreeing but Romanoff only agrees with you cause she wasn’t at the first one, says it didn’t count cause she didn’t see it.”

“I wasn’t there, it doesn’t count. Besides, the second ceremony was lovely, Budapest is so pretty that time of year. Want to see pictures?”

Steve gives a little nod, might as well. They will need some time to rest  before coming up with a plan to defeat Ultron. He follows Natasha out of the barn with Fury and Clint. It is only  after he is settled down with a cup of coffee and looking at a scrapbook of wedding pictures with Natasha and Bruce who was told about it when they came in and informed them that Thor had gone to do something,  as Nick and Clint recount both ceremonies to them that he realizes they left Tony in the barn.  He might still be in shock but  Steve will get him before dinner, right now he is more concerned with the fact that Clint thought an all purple suit was a good idea for such a formal event.


End file.
